


Such a Mystery

by Alasinnutshell



Series: 一千个平行世界 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: Lestrade觉得Mycroft很神秘。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 一千个平行世界 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852447





	Such a Mystery

一直以来，Greg Lestrade常觉得那个叫Mycroft Holmes的男人是个谜。

神秘的出场方式，神秘的语言风格，神秘的兄弟关系，神秘的行踪，神秘的职位，神秘的小黑伞，神秘的三件套，以及神秘的发际线——不，去掉最后一个。

真是令人费解啊。Lestrade回想起他那些神不知鬼不觉的出现和消失。现在就算有知情人士告诉我他和Sherlock都是巫师我也会信好吗。他在心里默默吐了句槽。

巫师。

关键词被标记出来，相关信息在脑海里迅速整合。政府如果对应魔法部的话……一切都像显影液浸泡过后的底片一样清晰起来，魔法部外派麻瓜政府联络员，刚好如他所说是“政府里的小小公务员”，“一个连我自己都无法准确定义的职务”，“如果告诉你我的工作性质，我亲爱的探长先生，那你也就已经知道了不该知道的东西”，合理。见鬼，他什么时候把他说的话记得这么清楚了？

不过推论出靠谱的结果还是令探长小小的雀跃了一下。再接再厉。黑伞的伞柄粗细刚好足够藏进一根魔杖，每次公务员先生暗示别人什么事情的时候——例如最常见的隐藏性威胁，他都会有意无意地用伞尖点两下地面，无疑这是一种下意识的行为；再例如比较少见遇到棘手问题或者紧张的时候，他会给搭在伞上的手指施力，很好地缓解和隐藏情绪，合理。等等，这些小动作是什么时候钻到他脑子里去的？

最后一点困惑也就迎刃而解了，诡异的行踪就是幻影移形，那么所谓演绎法应该也就是某种魔法之类的……这有点站不住脚，但每个不经过实验的结论都带有猜想的成分，做到这一步已经很好了。直觉对一个探长来说好坏各半，相信和不相信的都大有人在，Lestrade并不觉得这有什么可耻的，当然，在另一方面，他也同样看重观察和推理能力……不对，这根本就是官僚体制里的混蛋公务员才会用的思维方式吧！他怎么染上这些毛病的？

这真是个谜。

关上淋浴开关，探长先生套上件家居服从浴室里擦着头发走出来，大脑仍然在思考着这些接踵而至一环套一环的谜团。不，他决定这次的问题一定要自己想出答案来，绝对不能求助Sherlock，他作为探长的自尊在他的心脏附近敲打着，热血流遍全身上下，最终汇聚在高速运转的脑部。

“Mycroft……”真是个奇怪的人。探长的自言自语被一个奇怪的音节打断：“Yeah？”

Lestrade从湿乎乎的毛巾里抬起眼睛，看到坐在扶手椅上穿着最简单最普通睡衣的Mycroft朝自己微微抬起下巴投来询问的目光，交叠十指的双手随意地架在扶手上，显然刚才他也在思考着什么问题……根据他放松的面部表情和柔和的嘴部线条看来，探长有百分之八十的把握确定那个问题与自己有关，那个问题同样令他困惑，就跟自己的困惑差不多。

Greg湿漉漉的头发一缕一缕软软地趴着看上去很可爱，不知道手感怎么样？我现在提出来会让他觉得我奇怪吗？他一直都觉得我是个奇怪的人吗？为什么吹干之后的样子和现在不一样？他知不知道自己现在这样很性感？他也在想我吗？人心最难猜，情感最善变，即便再有天赋和才智，也不能仅仅用推理和演绎读懂另一个人的精神世界，不可知对于Mycroft来说是危险而可怕的，他很高兴他的探长愿意让那些不可知变为可知，就算为此付出的代价是自己变为另一个可知的对象，他也依然为此高兴。

这些思维活动流露于外，在Lestrade看来，Mycroft只是露出了一个谜様的微笑。

You’re such a mystery.

谜题中迷惑性的绕来绕去的乱麻豁然开朗，他们从被对方吸引、到发现这一点、到跨出第一步、到打出全垒打、再到……现在这样，已经花去了很久的时间，久到他们早就互相了解，又不够了解。这些奇奇怪怪的想法和找不到答案的问题有的会被证实，有的会被否认，有的会被解开，有的会被遗忘，不过那都不重要。因为他们会在一起很久很久，比浪费的那些时间还要久得多，他们的生命还没那么脆弱，他们所拥有的未来的时光，足以——足以一一去倾诉、去倾听、去触摸、去感受、去一起发现、去慢慢回答那些谜题。

没有比这更好的了。


End file.
